


You're a Natural (A Beating Heart of Stone)

by Anonymous



Series: Elia Martell Fics [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, Dysfunctional Family, Elia Martell Lives, Elia Martell-centric, Fantasy Racism, Gen, Moral Ambiguity, POV Elia Martell, Queen Elia Martell, Queen Lyanna Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two years after the rebellion was defeated, Elia Martell was a Queen holding on to power with all her might as Rhaegar named his Aemon the Lord of Summerhall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Elia is a fountain of inspiration. English is my 3rd language. I have no beta.

 

Summerhall was by all rights Viserys' seat but now it was a two year old boy's instead. Elia caught Viserys' confused shattered face in the corner of her eye and used her will power to remain still as the announcement came to a close. Everyone in the court clapped, bowed, made their congratulations politely as always but they were all thinking the same thing judging by their glances toward her direction. Elia kept her face blank with considerable ease. They were already whispering in Rhaegar's ear about her deceptions and cruelties, she did not want to give them evidence.

As soon as it was safe to leave, Elia took her children and a confused Viserys to the royal apartments.

"But that was mine," Viserys said unable to comprehend how his beloved brother took what was his. "You know that, Elia."

"Everyone does," Elia said. "But the King has chosen otherwise. It's our duty to-"

"What if I don't want to?" Viserys asked loudly. "What if-"

"I'll talk to him," Elia promised, gently running her hand through his hair. It was getting longer and it was styled like his brother’s. 

Rhaenys was left with Maester Marwyn for her lessons. That was the only thing Elia asked for since Rhaegar returned to the city victorious. Aegon was still too young for a maester. Still Elia read to him every day hoping his speech would improve. She had a small room made just for him to play with his toys away the nursery where undoubtedly Lyanna would take her son before the feast. Viserys looked too upset for classes or training so she slipped some golden dragons into his hand and told him to go to the market.

Jaime was standing in front of the King's room. Elia liked him despite his Lannister pride but that was challenged when his hand stopped her from going inside.

"Her Grace doesn't want to be disturbed."

"I'm not disturbing Rhaella," Elia said patiently. "I'm waiting for Rhaegar."

Jaime flinched slightly. "She knows. She said to wait for Rhaegar to come to you."

Elia drew herself tall and looked forcefully into Jaime's eyes. "Why can't I speak to my husband in his solar?"

"He should be happy about his choices for a few hours before you...."

Remind him that he hurt his own brother, Elia finished in her head. Teeth gritting, she left for her room. Years ago she had hoped to have Rhaella on her side. After all they survived Aerys together but it turned out that Rhaegar's prophesy was not his alone. Now Elia lived in castle that sometimes treated her like a queen and sometimes like a guest. 

With her children occupied and Viserys gone for hours, Elia worked on the letters she had not yet answered and the cloak Rhaenys would wear on her up coming name day. At noon a courtier, one of the many from the North, came to tell her that she would be hearing petitions on behalf of the King and his Queen.

"What of the Hand?" Elia asked.

"He's far too busy, Your Grace," the man said.

Elia sighed tiredly. She gathered her drying letters and a cane went to the throne room. Along the way, she saw a Dornish woman with whom the letters were entrusted. Sometimes Pycelle forgot to send them and sometimes he simply misplaced them. Elia walked into the throne room limping. She sat on the throne carefully not to cut herself again. Her name was called out and the first peasants walked in.

Elia gave her rulings after considerable pondering, asking questions to get as much detail and being as fair as possible. She coughed sometimes and thanked the petitioner if they blessed her with better health. Her voice was clear and not entirely flat but she was careful to remove any of the haughtiness that was present in Aerys. The knights and minor lords were treated roughly the same as the smallfolk, though Elia did not go too far. She could not afford to. The sun set when she was finally done and the remaining complaints were pushed to the following day. Elia leaned on the courtier from early before the throne room was emptied.

Viserys was sulking in her room. He had sweat patches on his clothes and was flushed with wine.

"You're too young to be drinking," Elia said disapprovingly when she noticed. Despite everything the boy was her good brother.

"Did you talk to Rhaegar?" Viserys asked anxiously.

"No, your mother insisted I leave him alone to celebrate with his wife," Elia answered sitting heavily on her bed.

"Then where were you? I thought you were with him," Viserys snapped. Beneath the anger though was despair.

"Dispensing the King's justice. I'm sorry Viserys. I was planning on talking to him anyway but the King added to my duties for this week."

Viserys blinked rapidly. "Father wouldn't have done this. They say all sorts of bad things about him but he'd never take my castle. What am I going to do when I'm a man grown?"

Elia held out her arms and pulled him into an embrace. Viserys cried silently at first but it got louder the more soaked her dress was.

"It's not fair," he said when he finally stopped.

She kissed his head. "No, it's not."


	2. Chapter 2

Viserys left immediately against Elia's advice and soon the walls were ringing with shouts. Elia went to Aegon where he seemed mystified by the noises, ignoring his toy stag.

"Sweetling, it's time to sleep."

Aegon snapped from his trace with a soft cry. "I don't want to sleep."

"You're a growing boy," Elia said gently, careful to step over what looked like a battle between stuffed octopuses and wooden animals. "Growing boys need to sleep."

"Viserys is awake," Aegon said as Viserys let out a particularly cursed laden shout.

"Viserys is a grown boy. Right now he might be in trouble but I can't help him if you're here."

Aegon started turn pink, throwing his body like the beginnings of a temper tantrum. Elia picked him up anyway. Her son stilled as she expected, preferring to whine into her shoulder. She laid him on her bed and kissed his face until it started to tickle and he was preoccupied with getting away more than going back to his play room. When she left, he was sucking his thumb while his eyes grew heavy.

This time Jaime opened the door for her. Inside, a weeping Rhaella stood between the two brothers. Lyanna held her son, who was as usual oddly quiet, standing in a fighting stance even though her belly was fat with another child.

"Viserys," Elia said softly. Viserys who was shaking and redder than he has ever been beckoned her to him.

"Listen to him," Viserys croaked. "A prophesy is why he's robbing me of my inheritance-"

"How many times do I have to tell you you'll have another castle?" Rhaegar snapped louder than Elia's ever heard him. His clothes were ruffled almost as if Viserys sized him.

"Summerhall is House Targaryen's, Rhaegar," Elia said. "By rights-"

"He will marry Cersei Lannister and have a holdfast in the new port Tywin is building," Rhaegar said as though the last of his patience was slipping.

"Why do I need to lose my inheritance to marry some wench-?"

"Be careful of how you speak of my Hand's daughter, brother. She's to be your wife-"

This was too much for Elia who interrupted. "You should have discussed this with Viserys before announcing it."

"Why should I care about Cersei Lannister when you don't care about Elia? I'll treat her the same," Viserys said with an ugly expression on his face. Elia shivered a little.

"My son will take-"

"He's a bastard!" Viserys screamed choking on the last word. "You steal from me to reward a bastard!"

"My son is trueborn, good brother," Lyanna said icily. "This is the last time you'll speak that insult."

"I don't fear you, whore," Viserys snarled.

A sudden change came over Rhaegar and Elia only had enough time to pull Viserys away when Rhaegar lunged. He punched Viserys who stumbled. Elia with a cry grabbed a hold of Rhaegar's arm as he pulled it back for another punch and was thrown off. She fell on her side

"Elia!" Viserys cried. Truthfully, she was only winded but she was groaned and forced some cough. "You coward!" The sound of fists hitting flesh echoes through the room. When Elia opened her eyes, Viserys was lying on the ground with a bloody mouth. His mother was running towards him.

"Elia, are you alright?" Rhaegar said kneeling next to her. His lip was cut open and bleeding slowly.

Elia ignored him. She crawled to Viserys and saw that he was unconscious. "What did you do?" She asked in a distant voice looking directly at Rhaella. With seemingly great effort, Elia stood up. "Ser Jaime," she called. When the knight opened the door, she said, "Help me carry him to his room."

They lifted him together. Though Jaime took almost all the weight, Elia hissed. Ignoring everyone's insistence that she let Viserys go, she opened the door and limped to Viserys' room. As soon as the boy was laid on the bed, she said to Jaime, "The maester."

Pycelle could not be trusted so she stayed while he rubbed balms on the bruises, cuts and the swelling nose. When Pycelle requested he examine her on Jaime's insistence, she refused.

"I'm fine," she told them over and over again with a strained smile. "Rhaegar didn't hurt me."

Her hip was bruised and her arm was sore but apart from touching both occasionally she said nothing else. Viserys woke up a quarter of an hour later. While Pycelle asked him questions, Elia slipped out to see her son. Jaime followed her as if he expected her to fall. She found Rhaenys staring at herself on the mirror.

"Mama, I know how to count up to a thousand!" Rhaenys cried when she saw her.

"That's wonderful!" Elia exclaimed. "Isn't that wonderful, Ser Jaime?"

Jaime squinted at the little girl. "A thousand? Are you sure, Rhaenys?"

"Yes!" Rhaenys said affronted.

"Show me," Jaime said.

While Rhaenys said numbers loudly, Elia checked Aegon over waking him momentarily. "Go back to sleep, sweetling," she said. Jaime was too distracted by Rhaenys skipping ten whole numbers to noticed Elia leaving.

Viserys was sitting upright on pillows. He looked exhausted and like a sad, nine year old instead of the possessed entity fighting his brother for her. Suddenly Elia was sized by the urge to shake Rhaegar roughly.

"How are you?"

Viserys gestured towards Pycelle. "Tell him to go away. He wouldn't listen."

"The Prince has refused milk of poppy though he complains of pain. I-"

"If he wants it, he'll take it. Does he want it?" Elia asked courteously.

"No, he does not. I'll take my leave then, Your Grace."

When the door closed, Elia took Viserys' hand. "You shouldn't have. Your brother is King."

Viserys sniffled. "I don't care. I hate him. I hate Mother, too. She said Rhaegar was right and that I'll have a port and I'll become wealthy. I don't want that. I want Summerhall."

Elia fought back tears. "If it were up to me, you'd already have it."

Viserys wiped his tears away roughly. "He's going to rebuild the castle for the bastard. That's my idea. I was going rebuild it and make the best castle anywhere. Then you, Rhaenys and Aegon could live with me."

Elia didn't know what to say at first. Then she got an idea. "All is not lost. I'll speak with Tywin. You're set to marry his daughter in less than a decade. What is yours will be his grandchildren’s'."

Viserys looked at her with hope with his one open eye. "You think he'll make Rhaegar change his mind?"

"He has the best chance out of all of us," Elia admitted bitterly.

"Thank you, Elia!"

"Don't," Elia said when the boy looked ready to tackle her with a hug. "You're hurt." She gently wrapped her arms around him and brushed her lips on his temple. "Do your teeth hurt? Can you chew?"

"They hurt, especially the front ones."

"Then it's soup for the rest of the week."

Viserys groaned. "I hate soup!"

Elia laughed lightly. "Sleep. Let that be a problem for tomorrow."

Rhaenys was quite upset when Elia returned with some chambermaids. "Mama, I heard someone say you were being beaten."

Elia told the story truthfully but sanitized for her daughter while the chambermaids drew water for a bath, because her children will grow up with their eyes open and also because the castle would be alight with tales of the King beating his wife and brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Thank you for all the comments.

In the morning, Elia ignored Rhaegar's summons and went to the throne room where she listened to issues the same as the day before. She coughed, shuddered and wiped sweat from her brow. The only difference was that at noon, she had food brought out for everyone to eat. Thrice she sent Pycelle away who was insisting that Rhaegar asked him to attend to her as if she would believe such lies. By the time it was over, she had genuine pain sparking up and down her body and a few cuts that the red of her dress had hid. 

Elia was dismayed to find both Aegon and Viserys missing in the apartments. She pushed past Arthur and nearly dislocated her knee again bursting into the solar.

"Where are they?" She yelled. She saw Aegon only squirming on his grandmother's lap. Without a word, she limped to her son and took him away. "Where is Viserys?"

"I wouldn't know," Rhaegar said.

"You would! He's in no position to walk after what you did."

"Elia calm yourself," Rhaegar said firmly. "I don't know where my brother is. Regardless it's good that you came. From today you will stay in your chambers."

Elia narrowed her eyes while her whole body shook. "I will not," she said in a voice eerily similar to Oberyn's.

"Rhaenys would not speak to me. She thinks I hurt you and you... you refuse to let the maester help you. Elia, you're delicate-"

"Rhaella tell your son that I am not his ward and that I can take care of myself-"

Rhaegar pushed himself away from his desk roughly. "You will do as you are told."

"Mama," Aegon said looking around. "I'm hungry." He began pawing at her dress. "Rella won't feed me."

Elia fought to keep her voice sweet. "You're too big for milk. We'll go down to kitchens for-"

"Send someone. You'll stay in your room until you are better," Rhaegar said.

"As if you understand my body better than me. Save your guilt for Viserys. I will go where I want to. Unless I'm a prisoner again?"

Rhaegar sighed and a look fleetingly similar to the one he had when he hit Viserys passed over his face. "I am tired of everyone in this family disobeying me. I summoned you this morning and you ignored it as if I wasn't your King. Now Rhaenys is calling me names and hiding behind that man you brought."

"Rhaegar, I'm sure Elia is better than you think she is," Rhaella said to placate.

"Mama," Aegon said turning red and huffing.

"I am taking my son to go eat."

Rhaegar took a step forward. "I am not asking, Elia."

Elia rolled her eyes and batted away Aegon's hand softly. "The next time you want to see your grandchildren, tell me so that I may know where they are. You gave my heart a fright, Rhaella."

Rhaella gave her a haughty look that came naturally these days. "You were in the throne room. Should I have gone there myself while the children were nearby?"

"Send an attendant. I don't like it, Rhaella and you know why," Elia said forcefully. Rhaegar was looking between them peculiarly. "If I see honeyed plum, I'll bring you for them."

The anger returned to Rhaegar. "Very well. Ser Arthur!"

Elia was so perplexed that she only said, "What?"

Arthur opened the solar's door. "Your Grace?"

"Take my wife to her chamber and ensure she remains there," Rhaegar commanded.

Elia tightened her hold on her son. "What are you doing?"

"Mother, take Aegon."

Rhaella hesitantly stood up. "Rhaegar, my sweet son, there is no-"

"Take the child, mother. I will not allow my wife to waste away."

Elia snorted when Arthur grabbed her arms from behind. "We both know you don't care."

"You were nearly fainting on the throne today. You won't listen to reason, Elia. I'm trying to help you," Rhaegar said emphatically. If only Elia had Oberyn's strength. 

"You're angry I hadn't lied to Rhaenys-"

"It was an accident and it would not happen again. That should have been the end of it."

"Better she heard from me than someone else, you fool."

"Arthur."

Then she was being pulled away. "Give me my son! I'll walk there." She's been dragged to places against her will far too many times. "Give me my son!"

Aegon was squirming in Rhaella's arms. "Stop that," he said in an obvious imitation of Elia. "Rela! Stop!"

Rhaegar nodded his head. As soon as Arthur let her go, Elia snatched her son away from Rhaella, twisting her ankle in the process.

"Let me," Arthur said reaching for her arm.

"Don't touch me," Elia hissed. Her eyes were burning with tears and for a moment she was standing in front of a sneering Aerys,

"-you have to understand, I'm not trying to hurt you," Rhaegar was saying. Elia noticed he had a hand on her waist and she recoiled. Rhaegar's lips thinned and put his hands behind his back. Aegon was crying from how tightly she was holding him. 

"I'm sorry. Why don't we go for a nap?"

"I hate naps," Aegon sniffled already forgiving her. Elia's chest tightened tenderly.

"We'll be having naps together, you and me," Elia said. This time she was limping with real pain when she left.

"Elia," Arthur began. Elia slammed the door shut on his face.

Aegon took a while to sleep as hungry as he was. By the time, food arrived he was asleep so Elia set it aside after adding the fried vegetables to the soup the way he liked. Her ankle was swollen and she let it be, hoping it would remain swollen for a while after she's released so everyone could see. Rhaenys burst into the room in tears.

"Mama," she cried after her lessons were finished. "Ser Arthur said you're too sick to leave your room."

Elia grit her teeth so hard it was a wonder they did not break. "I'm not sick. It's only my leg, sweetling. Can you grant your mother a boon… like in the stories? Can you see if your uncle is doing well?"

"I saw him with Lord Tywin."

Alarmed, Elia asked, "When?"

"Lord Tywin came to see me do my sums. Viserys was there. He looked very bad. I told father he was grumpkin for that."

"That's very honourable of you. Honourable girls stand up for their uncles and brother," Elia said kissing her daughter's inky hands. Rhaenys beamed. "Go bring your brother's toys."

It several trips for Rhaenys to carry the toys past Arthur. While Aegon continued sleeping, Elia and Rhaenys rescued a princess in a tower guarded by a dragon. When he woke, Aegon ate his food with his hands, smearing it on his face.

"Rhaenys, get the maids. Someone," Elia said pointedly, "is getting a bath."

"No!" Aegon moaned watching his sister skip out of the room. A small tree of broccoli was on his chin along with half of the creamy soup. Elia removed the boy from the bed before he started rolling around in frustration.

"I told you to use the spoon," she said sternly.

"I was hungry!" Aegon cried until Elia licked his chin and he yelped. "That's not clean."

"Your face? Your face isn't clean?" Elia asked. Aegon nodded. "So you agree that you need to bathe."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Elia shrugged and made to lick him again when he started struggling. "The bath is better, isn't it?"

"No," Aegon said pouting.

"You can only have one. Me or the bath?"

"No!"

Rhaenys came with three women, two of whom immediately began pouring the buckets that they had. The last one lingered behind them looking at the children first then Elia. She looked so familiar though Elia could not remember where she saw her. Maybe the kitchens. The woman poured her bucket in so slowly she was only one of the three left. Before she went, she stared into Elia's eyes and nodded like it meant something. Her eyes caused alarm in Elia head though they oddly reminded her of Dorne. 

Elia told the children to stay sited by the bed. She went to the steaming tub, her mind racing. At first she considered testing the water with her hands but decided to pour the contents of the chamber pot inside.

"Rhaenys," she called. Rhaenys gave a long suffering sigh but she came. "Go get other chambermaids. Not the ones you brought. Tell them Aegon threw a fuss and poured piss into the bath water."

"But he didn't."

"Sweetling, lie to them please."

"No, they'll think badly of him."

“No, they won’t.”

"Yes they will! He's a good boy."

A part of Elia's heart was soaring but she had to persist. "Remember what I said about lies? Sometimes lies are good. Aegon is a good boy but the water was bad. Now I've made it dirty but I don't want the bad people to know that I did."

Rhaenys nodded her head with a serious expression. "The water is bad."

"Yes, get new chambermaids to bring good water. Watch them draw it. If they put anything inside tell me."

"Bad water. New maids. Watch them."

"Yes, yes. You're such a good girl."

Elia's ankle twanged in pain after she accidently put weight on but the pain felt distant, hiding behind her fast beating heart. She undressed Aegon out of the sticky clothes he was wearing and held him skin to skin even though he protested the whole time. 

"You're growing up so fast," she lamented. Aegon as a babe adored being embraced.

The chambermaids Rhaenys called removed the tub for cleaning which suited Elia just fine. She got the two children to pay a game of hide and seek while they wait. In the distance, she heard shouting.

At some point, Arthur opened the door. A red faced, panting Lyanna was on the other side. Elia quelled her instinctual need to tell the girl not exert herself a few months from the birthing bed.

"Your Grace," Lyanna said. She closed the door and looked unhappily at Elia. "I was just with Rhaegar. We had a fight about you."

Elia raised an eyebrow. "About me. Why would you-"

"Not just you but I came to talk to you about... you," the girl finished.

"What was it?"

Suddenly and viciously like a storm, Lyanna began ranting. "He had no right! You are a woman grown, older than he and I. To lock you here like you're a child!" Lyanna's fists were shaking

Elia stole a glance at her children. Rhaenys was wide eyed and Aegon paused his hair pulling. "While I am grateful you spoke for me, you seem for too upset."

Tears were falling from Lyanna's eyes. She was shaking greatly. "It's not just you. It's that boy, Viserys. I hate him."

"He's a nine year old boy," Elia said reproachfully.

"I know. I know it's stupid to hold someone more than half a decade younger than me in contempt but this boy," Lyanna bared his teeth, "he's just awful. People call me whore behind my back, he says it to my face. He laughed when a Karstark mentioned my father's murder. He pinches and pushes Aemon when we're not around. He's as rotten as his father!"

Elia spoke in a measured tone. "He's been through a lot. Perhaps you could try to be his friend. He is easy to win over."

"Elia," Lyanna said in an almost whine, "I have tried. I bought him gifts for his name day. I compliment his jousting though his skill is so poor. I bite my tongue when he says something horrible. I have tried. Now Rhaegar wants to apologise to him, bring a Water Dancer from Braavos. He's being rewarded and he'll never change because of that."

Elia now knew why Lyanna fought for her. "I'll speak to Viserys. Children are blameless."

"They are," Lyanna said vehemently. "Aemon is a sweet child. He never causes any trouble. I want him to be happy. I- I must admit it hurts when you refuse to put him in the same room as his siblings."

"I have not refused."

"But Aegon is never in the nursery. Rhaenys is always with you, learning or playing with Viserys."

"Aegon's too old for the nursery. He'll only disturb Daenerys and Aemon," Elia said. Lyanna looked back to see Aegon biting his sister's hair. "You are quite protective over your son."

"He's the only one I have left," Lyanna said hiccoughing. "Ned's in the North and Benjen's at the Wall."

"And Rhaegar?" Elia asked trying hard not to seem interested. She avoided the two of them so diligently to know what they are like with each other.

Lyanna threw a hand in the air carelessly. "He's a good husband but he's not family." Once Elia came to the same realisation. "He's a King. He has too much work.... I want to go North after the babe is born. Rhaegar will refuse, something about the Greyjoys. Will you come with me? He told me you loved travelling."

"I will," Elia said her heart racing. She could see how the North saw Lyanna first hand and their military capabilities, her health be damned.

Lyanna managed a weak smile. "I have to give Aemon the last of his cake. There's still some candied walnuts left on them."

"He chews on them? Even Rhaenys doesn't have a bite that strong."

"No, he just sucks on the sweetness." Lyanna began leaving. "You can leave if you want. I don't know if I already said it."

Elia did not leave. She changed her gown and bandages the more severe cuts and waited for the tub. Aegon was fussy about the bath, even Rhaenys was restless but they were clean and wrapped into the thickest clothes Elia could find while she looked for something for them to wear. Afterwards all three of them slept on the bed as the sun was starting to go down.

Elia was woken up by screams and people running outside of her room. Rhaenys murmured in her sleep and gripped her mother's dress harder. It took a moment to realise that it was Lyanna and Rhaella screaming. Elia threw her arm over her children and wait in the dark. She heard Pycelle and then Tywin. Suddenly, the most anguished wail filled the air. Elia jumped out of the bed and went to the door. Arthur was gone. Elia grabbed the first servant she saw.

"What is happening?"

"Prince Aemon, he's dead!"

Elia gasped. "How?"

The woman shook her head. "I don't know, Your Grace."

The moment Elia saw Jaime she called out for him. "Watch them please."

The nursery was filled with Kingsguards and Pycelle’s apprentices from what Elia could see. Rhaella was standing outside with Daenerys horrified and weeping.

"No, no, no," she kept saying.

Elia walked past her and pushed through everyone else. She saw the boy on the floor with his eyes open and his skin blue. Bile rose in Elia and she retched a few times. Lyanna was lying next to him, her dress covered in blood. Pycelle and half a dozen midwives were working to staunch the bleeding. Rhaegar was an ashen statue at Lyanna's head.

"Get out!" Elia shouted. "Get out!"

Tywin did not move but the room slowly cleared. "The boy choked on his food, alone," he explained as if he was talking about a horse. Lyanna moaned in pain like she could hear him.

"Rhaegar, hold her hand," Elia snapped. Rhaegar very slowly knelt, his eyes were vacant and his grip on Lyanna's hand looked painfully tight. Elia glanced at Aemon, at the small bump on his throat. She wondered, as she bent in half to close his eyes, how he swallowed something so big. Suddenly the eyes from earlier came back to Elia and she nearly wept. Aegon was never in any danger today. Rhaella staggered slowly into the room looking extremely wretched.

"It's falling apart. Everything is falling," she whimpered.

Elia was of no use here. She left the room under the guise of seeing her children. Viserys was inside talking animatedly to Rhaenys while Aegon desperately tried to get his attention. 

"Thank you, Jaime. Viserys, come here."

Viserys happily to Elia who took him as far away from Jaime as the room would allow. 

"Aemon has died," she said.

Viserys grinned. "It's what Rhaegar deserves."

Elia was taken back. "Because of Summerhall?"

"That too but because," his smile and voice dropped, "he's a kinslayer."

"Rhaegar."

Viserys nodded. "He killed Father and he lied to me. He said Father killed himself but Father's too strong to do that."

"Who told you this?" Elia asked balling her hands to keep from shaking.

Viserys looked at her shrewdly. "I can't tell you. You can't be trusted."

Elia's eyebrows rose. "I can't be trusted."

"No. He's your husband. If he knew there were righteous people disgusted by his ambition, he’ll kill them too." Those words did not sound like they were coming from Viserys. "The kinslayer's curse, that's what killed the bastard."

"Do not ever repeat those words, Viserys," Elia said. "Ever."

"They are true," Viserys protested.

"It doesn't matter. You're not a man, you have no lands or wealth. You can't defend yourself. Don't say them again."

Viserys nodded seeming appropriately scared. "I won't."

Asking who told Viserys about Aerys' death would not get an answer. Instead Elia asked, "When did you here this?"

"Recently," Viserys answered. Just like that Elia knew who said it. "Do I tell them the bastard died?"

"No. I will." 

The funeral was in the Sept. Rhaegar was with his mother and sister. Elia stood a good distance away from them with Aegon and Rhaenys. Lyanna was too weak to even stand after the babe was born dead in a flood of blood. Aemon looked tiny on the slab he was placed. His father had grief etched on his face. Rhaella swayed sometimes. She sang hymns the loudest and trembled at every prayer. Elia held her children's hands tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
